Mei
"I think I'm c-cursed." ''- Mei '''Mei Chun' is a young, Asian-American girl born and raised in Hong Kong, China. For as long as she can remember, she's been hunted by some manner of dangerous creatures that always tend to bring slaughter with them. Her fear has eventually led her to Haven City, where she seeks help from Maverick Corporation and Defender's Throne. History Origins Since birth, Mei's parents always considered her to be special. She was a bright and curious child, always eager to learn about the world and things going on around her. Though, by the time she reached 9 years of age, something happened to her that she could have never expected. Late one night, she decided to play in the fields outside her home. She experienced a bright light that blinded her, and for a moment, she felt as though she had become unconscious. This moment barely lingered long, and her confusion of the situation quickly subsided after the fact. Swiftly returning home to her family, she was quick to find that strange monsters had slaughtered her mother and father. Despite being mortified and terrified, Mei ran as far and fast as she could, until her little legs could carry her no longer. After what seemed like hours of running, Mei fainted from exhaustion. Her tiny body could not carry her far enough. Likely, she stayed unconscious for several hours, as her body and mind coped with the trauma of losing both her parents in one night. When she awoke, she found herself in an unfamiliar place. The ground was covered in snow and bright torches illuminated stone brick walls. A man came to greet her, offering tea to warm her from a previously cold night. The man revealed himself to be a member of the White Lotus, an order of pacifist monks who hid themselves away high in the mountainous regions of China. While Mei was appreciative of their hospitality, she expressed her wishes to return home. She soon remembered that she had no home to go to, and broke down into tears immediately. While consoled by the monk, he offered her a place to stay. The monastery was a rather large place, and could serve to be a nice place for the child to rest. Mei accepted, knowing that she would be safe for the time being. She secretly hoped that the monsters would not return again, and that she would not know such tragedies. Mei remained at the monastery until she reached the age of 12. Late one night, the monastery was attacked by a lone monster; the monster managed to slaughter several monks before eventually being put down. Mei knew that even in the distant comfort of the monastery, she still wasn't safe. So she packed her things, and with the blessing of the monks, she set off to find a way to release herself from this curse. Her journey brought her back down into Hong Kong, where she traveled to the nearest airport. With a strong hope in her heart, she hoped that someone would be able to help her out. Cursed Mei eventually arrived at Emperor City, after a long plane ride over from China. She had heard tales of fantastic beings, heroes who had saved the world several times before. With their help, she hoped to undo her curse and finally be free to live as she wanted. With a sizable amount of cash, Mei took a taxi over to Haven City, eventually arriving at Maverick Tower, home to the Maverick Corporation. It was there that she first met Damien and Anaithnid; she explained her situation, and how these strange monsters had always been hunting her for as long as she could remember. Anaithnid offered his aid, promising to destroy these creatures that were threatening not only Mei's life, but the lives of others around her. Damien, mostly bored after having helped rid Haven City of the Disciples, elected to help only to satisfy himself. Magnus arrived later, and upon learning from Mei the situation, offered his help as well. His trusted officer soon came with disturbing news, however; the same creatures were currently attacking Hong Kong, sending the city into a state of emergency. Category:Characters Category:Lore